


Sparks of Change

by Lightbulbs



Series: Sparks [1]
Category: Reckoners - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Calamity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbulbs/pseuds/Lightbulbs
Summary: Mizzy finds out that change can be shocking.





	Sparks of Change

Mizzy pointed at the wall, squinting at one of the concave spots along the side. She closed her eyes, thought of lightning… and shrieked as Cody toppled over, an arc of electricity snaking across his prone body.

“Oh, sparks!” She ran to him. He looked… blue. Bluish. With shaky hands, she flipped him over, looking at his grimacing face.

“Are… are you okay?”

Cody groaned. She felt relief wash over her. If he was well enough to groan, he wasn’t dead. That’s all she needed—to get Epic powers and suddenly start murdering people left and right on accident.

“You… need to work on that.”

“I’m tryin’.”

“Try harder.”

She raised her middle finger at him, throwing a single blue spark in the air. He gave a weak laugh, but she watched the spark nervously, quelling the mixture of feelings churning in her gut.

⚡⚡⚡

_Epics aren’t all evil._

It was a familiar mantra, one Mizzy had tried to internalize after Megan had joined up with the Reckoners on a more permanent basis. She’d felt a twinge of jealousy at the easy way that Megan and David had connected. Still, that was more humanity than she’d ever seen in an Epic before.

She’d maybe started to believe it.

Then, not hardly a week ago, she’d felt a sudden shock, a jolt along her body that left her seeing red. The salt stone around her was pink, blood, coral. Even her skin was bathed in crimson, turning mahogany dark. She looked around, eyes unseeing.

Cody had rushed in to help, but he’d had to step back as her body glowed with a blue haze.

Mizzy couldn’t think. There was a muffled, wailing voice echoing in her mind. Her skin was crawling, and she could feel herself drenched in a cold sweat. She’d doubled over, falling to her knees. Cody was yelling something.

Suddenly, the redness receded. The buzzy, skittering feeling vanished. Mizzy stared at her hands, watching jagged bolts dance at her fingertips. She'd sucked in a breath.

She was distracted, not dumb. She knew. A low moan escaped her.

Waiting for murderous feelings to hit her, she’d wondered: who would she go after first? Probably Cody, who was staring at her slack jawed. Her hands wouldn’t stop thrumming with electricity, and specks of light flew out to the ground below, like sparklers.

 _Epics aren’t all evil_ , she thought, grasping for the mantra even as her mind swam. Her heart thudded, trapped in her chest.

“‘ey, Mizzy… You with me?”

Cody didn't sound afraid, exactly. He was cautious, but Mizzy couldn't begrudge him for that. She had no idea what she would do if Cody suddenly turned into an Epic.

He’d waited for her reply. “Um… yeees?” And she’d been surprised to discover that it was true, that she was there. “I’d stay back just in case.”

“Shouldn’t I check to see if you're okay?”

She frowned. “What if I suddenly get the urge to kill you?”

He laughed. “That’s pretty normal, isn’t it? Everyone wants to kill me. Something about my charm.”

“No, I’m serious.” Mizzy’d pressed a hand to her head, dreading an onslaught of dark thoughts. She’d overheard Megan talking about it with David. It was only a matter of time…

Sparks touched skin a second later, still drifting between her fingers. “Ah!” she cried, shaking her hand as if to extinguish a flame. The sparks stopped.

Cody laughed. “Lass, if you haven’t gone crazy yet, I think you’re good.” He’d relaxed a fraction, and it made Mizzy relax, too.

They were silent a moment.

“How can you be sure?” Mizzy had finally asked. She sat back, staring at her hands. Even though the blue glow was gone, she could still feel something inside her. Potential energy.

“Lass, I know you.” Cody stepped closer, and Mizzy pulled back, nearly toppling over. He’d paused, and she’d forced herself to sit back up. He took another step, crouching down so that he was eye-level. “You’ll be fine.”

“But Prof—”

Cody shook his head. “Prof is Prof. And you’re Mizzy. It’s like comparing kilts to skirts. They’re nothin’ alike.”

Mizzy frowned. “I mean, they’re kiiinda similar…”

Cody smiled.

She’d forced out a breath, lifting her hand up to stare at it again. It looked normal enough. But then a faint trace of blue ran across her skin, dazzling and terrifying.

_Epics aren't all evil._

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Mizzy gets electricity-based Epic powers. She uses them to enhance her mechanical tinkering, although she has to be careful not to get excited and cause things to short-circuit.


End file.
